The Kitten
by HuntressBiancadiAngelo
Summary: A little fic I wrote from a prompt I got from AnthonyAngryWolf. A Hotel Transylvannia fanfic


**A/N This is for AnthonyAngryWolf, sorry it took so long to make. I'm honestly not sure how well this is written out, but I tried. This is my first time writing for Hotel Transylvania.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hotel Transylvania or any recognizable characters.**

It was around noon in Transylvania and the sun was high in the sky, luckily though it was winter, so clouds were almost continually blocking out the light. Rising high above the ground was a dark, foreboding castle. Everyone human stayed away from it, afraid that something abnormal lived in the castle, there was a rumor that monsters lived there, like Count Dracula. They didn't know how right that rumor was, for the one that had designed and furnished the castle was Count Dracula himself; he had made it a couple years ago for his daughter, Mavis. Mavis was now eight, and very bright for her age. She had pure black hair, blue eyes, a thin frame, and was always smiling.

When you think vampires or Count Dracula you think blood suckers, killers, you would never think about a loving family, or a vampire daughter that was always happy and optimistic. In truth humans had created all those stories about the Wolf-man , Frankenstein Monster, Vampires, and every other monster in human folklore. They were actually fairly nice, and like one huge family. While humans fought within themselves, against each other, the monsters would be with their families or friends, just talking and having a wonderful time. Monsters aren't what wee think they are, especially not Mavis.

-Hotel Transylvania-

Standing in the garden at the back of the Hotel, away from the prying eyes of humans, was a young girl, looking up at the huge tree in the middle of the courtyard. The girls name was Mavis, and she had been staring up at the tree for the better part of an hour, trying to find a way up to the top. Normally she wouldn't be okay with doing something so dangerous. But there was a kitty up in the tree, from what she could tell it was a cute little Calico, she wanted to save the kitten.

Deciding that the best option, and the only option at that, was to climb the tree she grabbed onto the first branch, hauling herself up onto it. She continued to haul herself up till she was about halfway up. Looking down she felt fear bubble up in her stomach, she was higher up than she ever had been, and she also never liked heights. Looking up she spotted the kitten, clutching to the tree branch and mewing out of fear. Making her decision she continued to climb up to the tree.

Reaching the branch that the cat was on she held out her hand to it "Come here, Kitty. Come on, I'm going to hurt you." the cat slowly crawled over to the young she-vamp, sniffed her hand, then proceeded to crawl into it. Smiling Mavis brought the kitten to her chest, loving the feel of fur against her skin. Realizing that her dad would be expecting her soon she began her descent downwards. Just as she placed her foot on the next branch a loud creaking sound was heard, looking down Mavis was shocked to see the branch about to break. She desperately tried to pull herself back up onto the other branch, but it was to late, the branch snapped, leaving the young girl dangling over twenty feet up.

-Hotel Transylvania-

Count Dracula didn't know why but he had the sudden urge to go out back, to the garden, he also had a feeling that something wasn't right. His assumptions were proven right when he walked out to see his precious daughter dangling from the largest tree in the garden. Fear rose up inside him at the thought of his daughter falling, and in less than a second he was flying through the air towards his daughter. And just in time to, for as her reached his daughter the branch she was holding broke, leaving her free falling, free falling into her father's arms.

Landing on his feet Count Dracula hugged his baby girl tightly against his chest. The young girl snuggled into her father's chest, happy that she wasn't falling, and that the kitten was alright.

"What were you thinking, climbing that tree?" demanded Dracula, still running through possible scenarios in his head.

"I was saving the kitten, daddy." Mavis held out the black, white, and orange kitten to show her father.

"You risked your life for a kitten?" Dracula asked incredulously.

Mavis nodded her head frantically "Yep. Can I keep him?"

Dracula sighed, his daughter sure was a handful.


End file.
